pokemon_special_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
SM01
He Appears!! Sun the Courier! is the first round of the SM Chapter. The round was originally released on November 21st, 2016 via Corocoro Ichiban. Plot A girl meets Sun and the two have their first encounter with Team Skull. Summary In his room, a young Sun gazes in amazement at the Alolan Nyarth his great-grandfather shows him on a TV screen. In awe of how different they are from the Nyarth he's used to, his great-grandfather explains how Alolan Nyarth were offered to Alolan royalty long ago, and how they have become spoilt after being raised in luxury for so many generations. Hearing that, Sun too wishes to go to Alola. In the present day, a girl gazes at the sea, commenting on how beautiful the scenery is, only to quickly bemoan to the Rotom with her that none of it suits her. As soon as she begins to continue her delivery, a voice calls for her to watch out, and just as soon, a Namakobushi slams into her face. An older Sun, in crutches, introduces himself, explaining that he was currently doing his job, Namakobushi throwing, and the slime on her face is from that Pokémon. Furious, the girl demands compensation for interrupting her delivery. Startled, Sun tries conning her into believing the slime is used by celebrities as a moisturizer, but this only results in her throwing the Namakobushi at him. Sun then continues to explain how his job works, stating that, though Pyukumuku are cute, they freak tourists out. To further explain, he shows Namakobushi's Pokédex entry, telling her that the Pokémon tends to stay in one place regardless if there's food, so throwing it back into the ocean is better for it. The girl mentions Sun's broken leg, questioning why he's working. He goes on to explain his intention to save 100 million yen, which is the reason he can't pay her compensation. However, he promises to make it up to her after he finishes work. Now cleaned up, two suspicious looking people, Team Skull, arrive, asking if Sun's completed the job. While the male grunt initially agrees that no more Namakobushi are on "their" beach, he suddenly finds one and refuses to pay Sun. He then jokes that he'll give Sun a second chance at 10% the original pay working for the rest of Sun's life. The girl points out that she saw the female grunt drop the Namakobushi on the beach, and that the grunt's hands have Namakobushi slime on them. Sun warns her to be quiet, but the male grunt has his Yatoumori slap her across the face. Just as soon, the grunt claims that doing so caused Yatoumori to break its tail, and Sun can avoid paying medical fees if he works for them for the rest of his life. Sun abruptly breaks his cast, declaring that his leg has probably healed by now, and then has his Alolan Nyarth attack the two. The battle is easily won, sending the grunts off running. He laments that he'll no longer be able to work at the beach anymore, but refuses to reveal why he needs to work so badly to earn 100 million yen when the girl asks. He offers to help her make her delivery and calls upon the Poké Ride, Kentauros Rush, to make the delivery to Dr. Kukui's Laboratory. He has his Nyabby dry off the girl's clothing, and exclaims happily that he is still in the positive money-wise for the day. Characters in Order of Appearance Humans * Sun * Sun's Great-Grandpa * Moon * Team Skull Grunts Pokémon * Alolan Nyarth (Wild & Sun's) * Rotom (wild) * Namakobushi (Wild) * Yatoumori (Team Skull's) * Nyabby (Sun's) * Kentauros (Poké Ride) Major Events * Sun meets Moon. * Sun and Moon encounter Team Skull. Locations * Alola Category:SM Chapter